


First Snowfall, A Christmas Fic

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: A Christmas Gift fic for BooksTakeYouToOtherWorlds on tumblr!  Thank you for your friendship in this past year!





	First Snowfall, A Christmas Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Trash_Can](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trash_Can/gifts).



*The views held toward snow initially are not those held by the author. Also, under the assumption that first snow is first snowfall together.  


F*** snow.   


“Oh Ciel, you’re being so negative!”  


He’d moved out to get away from the stuff. Now he was expected to go on a family Christmas trip to “enjoy it”? Nope. Now he was in a personal hell of three of his least favorite things, snow, family get together, and Christmas. Oh, and skiing. Ciel leaned back in the seat of the hired bus their family had been sandwiched into to get to their cabin and tried not to get on his soap box. Much.   


“Lizzy,” Ciel muttered, “I can’t ski. Astor learned because he went on that school trip back in middle school, remember? I was too sick to go. What am I supposed to do for a week plus?” He was just putting up pretense. He was smart enough to know that the cabin would be empty while they all skied, and he’d be spared part of the three hells during the day. Small victories, he figured.  


Aunt Francis turned around in her seat to look at him appraisingly, “Your mother took this into account and hired a private ski instructor. He’ll meet you tomorrow and we hope you’ll be with us on the slopes by the day after.”  
Ciel’s face fell more if it was possible, “No.”  


The look on his aunt’s face at that statement made his insides liquefy a bit, but he’d stood his ground against her to save his bangs in the past, “I don’t want to learn to ski!”  


Astor, sensing impending doom, chimed in, “Oh look we’re here!”  


Their bus pulled into the gravel drive of the palatial “cabin” the would stay in for their retreat, surrounded by forest and private ski slopes. There were rooms for everyone, though he and Astor shared. But “sharing” consisted of a room that was the size of a bar which had a living space, that was roomy to put it mildly, and a bed on each end that was partially walled off and up half stairs. Not to mention the endless amount of space in the living and family rooms, game room, sauna, and study. It wasn’t difficult to avoid people if you knew where to go. There was practically another room even behind the Christmas tree because of how much space it took up, spanning the width of one of the family rooms and cutting people off from being able to go behind it without taking branches to the face. Ciel wasn’t a coward to avoid that small inconvenience though.   


As the family disembarked their bus and grabbed their things from the undercarriage, Ciel noticed a figure in the shadows between the house and trees, “Did you hire someone to work?”  


Rachel and Vincent looked up and beamed, waving the figure over, “Oh that’s Sebastian, your instructor! Come on up!”  


A dark-haired figure emerged, pulling himself up the hill on cross country skis that made Ciel scowl. He couldn’t be more frustrated that the person they’d picked to teach him for days on end looked like they’d pulled him out a male model catalog. While Ciel had to look like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time, this man would be elegantly gliding around him like a commercial.   


“Ciel, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He’ll be teaching you how to ski. He’s the best and will hopefully have you out skiing with us in a few days! Isn’t that exciting?” Ciel limply took the man’s hand, who then grasped both of his in his gloved ones.   


“The pleasure is all mine. I’m sure you’ll enjoy our lessons, sir.” Ciel couldn’t help his face heating up at the enthusiastic greeting and warm smile, and hastily nodded his agreement before taking his things and sprinting into the cabin.   
____ 

Ciel wasn’t a morning person at the best of times. He just wanted to start slowly, you know? Have a cup of tea, sit back and watch the day break. Read a bit and eat breakfast, then get on with his day. But the rest of his family had a gene that encouraged them to be up at any hour and raring to go. Thus, before he could truly enjoy his tea, he was thrust into a ski suit and off on the slopes before the sun had truly risen and it was bitter cold. And the slope was more of a hill; a bunny hill. The kind for small children that had a little “lift” that was rubber dildo like things on a conveyer that pulled you up to the top of the slope. Ciel had already managed to fall backwards while holding the obscene thing, and, had there actually been a kid in front of him, would have taken that sucker out cold. Sebastian for his part had been surprisingly silent on the whole matter, just watching in silence that just made everything worse in his opinion.   


“Just try and keep your feet at hip width apart and point your skis forward. We’re not going to try and do anything else right now, just get you used to the feeling of going down the hill. Lean back and look where you want to go, like riding a bike,” Sebastian said calmly, his hand having conveniently found Ciel’s lower back and creating heat there despite what had to be three layers of clothing. Just to get away from the man’s breath on his ear, Ciel nodded woodenly and pushed off.   


At first everything was fine. Ciel was quite proud of himself for managing to get halfway down the hill while still upright. Even if his feet hardly obeyed him and tried to go every which way. But then he’d managed to shift to going far left, and into the direction of a tree. He could hear some sort of voiced concern behind him, but the best he could manage was trying to get on his butt to stop himself. Left ski first, he got his leg up in the air and ended up on his hip, grunting on impact and curling inward. Ciel looked up in a daze as his world spun around him. A dark mass blocked the rising sun from his vision. When his disorientation finally subsided, he realized that Sebastian had curled around him to try to break his fall, but had mostly just entwined them into a position that was both embarrassing and painful. He then took stock of his ankle. When trying to break and use his skis to prevent impact with the tree, he’d managed to twist one leg beneath the other and the skis did not allow for such a position. So, one ankle now bent awkwardly with both skis between him and the tree. A hiss escaped as he tried to touch the twisted appendage.   


“Ugh. That looks like a nasty sprain. Come on then. Let’s get you out of those skis and back to your place so we can take a proper look, yes?” Sebastian managed to extract himself and unlock his boots from his skis. Then in a feat that was beyond Ciel’s imaginings, managed to upright himself, hold still with his ski poles, lift Ciel with one arm, and guide them back to the bottom of the slope. They managed to return to the cabin without incident.   


A maroon arm chair sat in one of the entrances living rooms near the front door. Ciel was settled into it as Sebastian helped him to remove his ski boots and went to get a compress, “That’s a sprain that needs to rest for a while Ciel. I think skiing might be out of the question for the remainder of the trip I’m afraid…”  


In his head there was a quiet celebratory parade in response, “Oh… that’s too bad.” Gentle hands then wrapped the compress about his ankle and settled it on the root rest.   


“Well, I suppose I’ll text and call your family to let them know about the cancelation of my services.”  


Ciel frowned, “What will happen for you?”  


“Well, your family prepaid me for my services before now, but I won’t accept payment for work I did not do. I’ll reimburse them and perhaps find work at the local ski lodge instead.”  


“You can just take the money,” Ciel said, trying to sit up straighter, “Finding a new opening so last minute would be difficult, and you should still be paid even if I’m not skiing material. You can take the time off to be with your family or friends or whatever for the holidays anyway.”  


Sebastian seemed flattered, “That’s very generous, but it’s a personal guideline of mine you could say. I try to work this time of year generally.”  


None of this sat well with the young man, so he tried a different tactic, “Stay and help me out then. The family will try to leave people here instead of going out once they find out. But if you’re here they’ll probably not make such a big deal out of it and you’ll have earned your pay.”  


A smirk was visible before the tall man bowed comically, “Yes my lord.”  
___ 

It was the best decision he’d made in a long time. Sebastian was a great cook and an even better baker. His family would come back in the evenings and be usually too tired to do much of anything besides eat and shower, so he wasn’t subjected to much family holiday absurdity. During the day, Sebastian had found various activities to keep him preoccupied and not completely shut into the cabin, even if Ciel wouldn’t have minded. He charted a sleigh, found inflatable tubes for sledding (Ciel only had to hold onto those blasted dildos and not walk up the hill), and a brief foray on snow mobiles that was quite competitive. Sebastian even offered to teach Ciel less fast paced recreations of snow shoeing and cross-country skiing that seemed mildly more enjoyable than going down a hill with death wooden planks strapped to his feet.   


Now, it was the day before Christmas eve, and the dark had pressed in early as it had been. His family must have been insane to stay out this late, but it could take them some time to trudge back up to the cabin from wherever they ventured sometimes. Ciel walked away from the window and back to the fire that Sebastian had started earlier. He blinked at the fluffy blankets and steaming mugs that had appeared there. Sebastian smiled as he came around the corner with a plate of cookies and gestured for them to sit together. It was impossible to say it wasn’t inviting; he shivered at the drop in temperature and bundled himself up into the provided blanket, next to Sebastian in his own. They both settled into a comfortable silence and gripped at their warm mugs, leaned against the other.   


“It’s snowing,” Sebastian said lowly into his ear.   


Ciel shivered, though not from the cold, as he looked out the huge windows. Fat white flakes were starting to come down, and it felt as if they were the only ones in the world. He looked down with slightly flushed cheeks at his steaming mug of cocoa. “Mistletoe…” He said with a hitch in his voice. God it was a stretch. The mug had a pretty design with green leaves and red berries, but he just wanted so badly to kiss the stupid handsome face of his ski instructor.   


There wasn’t a second of hesitation in response though. Warm hands grabbed the mug from him and set them on the coffee table. Then lips pressed against his and Ciel sighed; no more questions or worry.   


As they speared, Sebastian breathed against his lips, “That’s holly love.”   



End file.
